My insane cousin
by Sweetness inna Lick
Summary: Daisuk's cousin is visting him. She was just released from Ward 21. AND SHES CAUSING CHOAS! First she blows up the cafertria then she hanged a kid naked on the flag pole now she's determines to set him up with a certain violet hair person....... don't no
1. Chapter 1

Story: Untitled until I think of one

Summary: Daisuke is your ordinary boy excluding the fact that despite his size picking a fight with him wasn't a good idea. Excluding the fact his family has taught him how to be a thief since he was small. Excluding the fact that his appearance makes girls jealous and excluding the fact his cousin is a insane girl who was just let out of ward 21 and is staying with him. And excluding the fact she wants to set him up with a certain violet hair boy. Yes his's pretty ordinary.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters cause if I did… :evil grin: use your imagination

Author's warn- I mean note: All right yo whass up this is demented miko I just would like to say this is my first D N angel fic and I want you to be nice. Oh yeah my name is pronounce Meeko not miko despite the spelling. Okay so thank you for picking this story and just want you to know you all rock!

* * *

Chapter1 – White walls

White walls that's all I've ever seen. Nothing more than white walls, I try to undo my jackets. These asses call doctors put me in here because they say I'm insane. Insane? I laugh whenever I think about it. Insane is just an understatement. But to be truthful I'm can be quite sane it's just when people piss me off I lose it. But I like being insane such an outlook on life was better than the way we normally looked. Like my father always said, 'Think outside the box' I wonder where he is? Oh yeah dead he and mum are dead. They would be so proud that their daughter is in a ward 21. yeah I know what you're thinking her family is insane and you're right. I wasn't always insane I was quite sane and boring. Yes sane people suck and all you sane bastards reading this hate me I don't give a damn.

Anyway I lost my sanity when I saw my brother die. The voices were in my head which was strange since they came three hours later. I only lived with my brother at the time cause like I said my parents were dead. Then it happen somebody pissed me off and next thing I knew I was strapped in a jacket and sent here. Life's a bitch ain't it? I've been here for a least year or two. Those asses think I'll be ready to get out of here one of the voices in my head seem to be a bit sad about that they liked it here. Screw 'em. They were ticked when I actually told them. The doctors don't know that I can still hear the voices in my head. Please like I would talk to them out loud I'm insane not stupid.

Voice 1: I'm going to miss it here 

Voice 2: You're drinking again aren't you?

Voice 3:You all need help you know that?

Voice 1:You're one to talk your haunting this poor girls head 

Voice 3: And what are you doing?

Voice 1:…………

Voice 2 :Hah hah! Speechless aren't we?

Voice 1:Oh shut up 

Voice 2:Make me!

Voice1: Imature brat! stupid no. 3 

Voice 2 : I'm immature? (doesn't really care) Oh well

Voice 3: Did you call me stupid?

Voice 1:Yes --

Voice 3: HOW DARE YOU WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!

Voice 1: (blink, blink) That's it?

Voice 2: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was good no. 1

Voice 3: Why you -

I tuned them out. Do you see what I have to deal with? They're like children I swear. Where would I go after the retarded doctors let me out? I smiled as an idea immediately came to my head I think it's time I visited Auntie Emiko and my little Daisuke tenshi.

* * *

Miko: Ha! How was that?

Mimi: Short. --

Miko: Mimi (Hugs her to death)

Mimi: Cant……..breathe……damn……you…X.X

Miko: Mimi? (looks at her) is she alive?

Mimi: -- 'next chapter I'm feeding her to rabid dogs

Miko: Is she alive (pokes her)

Mimi: Yes you baka

Miko: AHHHHHHH (falls back head hits wal)l Ow!

Mimi: Stupid.

Miko: meanie! Anyway plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Miko: Hello!

Mimi: -- Y the hell are you people reading this?

Miko: WHHAAAT!

Mimi: You heard me

Miko: T**x**T Meanie…grrrrrr

Mimi: What are you going to do?

Miko: >. CHIBIS ATTACK!

Chibis: (come out of nowhere and attack)

Mimi: O.O Not again! (Runs away)

Miko: - Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. But my friend does…the manga anyway……

* * *

Chapter 2 – Meet Ichi

_Whispers of the dead, can you hear them? They're talking, laughing, crying. The sprits of the dead are almost like the living. Daisukei. Whenever a sprit stays on earth, it roams forever here until it is ready to leave, ready to pass on. I met the sprit of my parents once, they weren't ready to leave, they felt bad for leaving Haku and me alone. I told them not to worry and I loved them no matter what. After that they left us and passed on then Haku died leaving me alone. He felt bad too but I made him go. _

_ Sometimes I think the voices in my head are really sprits that reside in me, not the whole sprit just a little bit. I promise Daisuke when you are fourteen I'll show the sprits in the graveyard. I'll come back and when you can't sleep at nights I'll tell you stories of the dead. When you feel bad, I'll wrap my arms around you. I'll also find you your true love Daisuke. So don't cry, wipe those tears away… _

"DAISUKE NIWA!"

Daisuke opened his eyes and yawned, "Yes sir?" he said rubbing his eyes. The teacher slammed his ruler on the desk trying to scare the drowsy red head awake. One word could describe the result: FAILURE. Daisuke was still looking at him, drowsily and still yawning.

"Why can you not stay awake!" the teacher more like shouted than asked.

"It's not my fault you suck." Daisuke said muttering under his breathe. "WHAT WAS THAT!" the teacher screamed, Daisuke sweat dropped. "Oh shitakie mushrooms………" was all he could say as he watched the teacher's face changed colours from brown to green to red to black and when it finally stopped it was on plaid. If that's even humanly possible. "Daisuke did a small count down in his head.

5……

4……

3……

2……

1……

"THAT'S IT YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR ONE ENTIRE WEEK!"

Daisuke cleaned out his ears, "You know sir shouting isn't really good for you," he said smiling. If looks could kill, Daisuke would be suffering a slow and painful death. The teacher was about to say something but the bell rang right on cue. "Sayonara sensei" Daisuke said smirking as he ran out the classroom. Daisuke smiled as the teacher screamed, "DAISUKE NIWA! JUST WAIT I'LL GET YOU YET!" Daisuke just snickered; now don't get him wrong. Daisuke's a good student and everything but he just liked torturing this particular teacher. He's hoping by the end of the term the teacher would resign. (Just like mine did XD)

He made his way to detention, he decided if it was better if he did it at lunch than after school. Satoshi and Krad had promised him dunch after school.

He opened the door, he never really like the detention room they always played elevator music in there.

"Dai-chan! Ticked off the Spanish teacher again didn't you?" Krad said smirking as Daisuke sat down. Krad was at least a year older than Daisuke so he was his Sempai. But Daisuke rather eat dirt then call him that only when he wants something. Krad was sitting at the head desk with his feet on it.

"I figure if I keep this up he'll resign by march the fifth." Daisuke said calculating how much classes he had and how many opportunities. "Next week thrusday?" Krad asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe but I'm hoping sooner or later" Daisuke said yawning, he must've been the only one in the serving detention. Krad was just supervising, the door opened revealing a blue headed boy. "Hey satoshi….HOLD ON WAIT. What are you doing here you don't do detentions!" Daisuke literally shouted.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, "Not exactly" was all he said, Daisuke looked at Krad who was smirking then at Satoshi. It took a few minutes to sink in……

"EWWWW! THAT'S JUST FREAKING NASTY AND UNCALLED FOR!"

"So you don't mind leaving or do you want to watch?" Krad said smirking if it wasn't for Satoshi Daisuke's foot would have made a direct contact with Krad's face. But since Satoshi would kill anyone who even thought of hurting Krad; Daisuke thought it would be better to wait until Satoshi's back was turn.

Daisuke left the room and closed the door and as soon as he did, moans could be heard. Daisuke twitched, so wrong in so many ways. He turned when

CRASH

He tripped and fell on someone in the weirdest position,

"This is just not my day"

At first he thought it was the floor talking, but then he realized he was on top of a purple hair boy with amethyst eyes. The boy was at least Krad's age.

"Hey red head. Don't hesitate to get off," he said. Daisuke got up and dusted himself, the person he was on top of did the same thing too. "Hey is this the detention room?" the person asked pointing to the door. Daisuke nodded, "But I wouldn't go in there if I was you" he said warning the older boy.

"Why not red head?" the boy said as he opened the door and looked and when he did.

Screams of pleasure could be heard; Daisuke twitched. The boy on the other hand

(O.o)

He just quickly closed it back the boy looked like his eyes were bleeding. "That's why" Daisuke said as he sat down. " No amount of therapy will ever make this moment okay." He said walking away from the door. Daisuke shrugged as the boy left.

He noticed a black wallet on the ground that purple head boy must've dropped it. "Hey! You drop this!" Daisuke yelled but the bell rang overpowering his voice. He opened the wallet. "Dark Mousey" he said muttering under as he read the name. "Wait…The Dark Mousey? You actually met Dark Mousey; he is one of the most athletic, one of the smartest and one of the best-looking guys!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Crack!" Daisuke said literally slapping his head he didn't even have to turn around to see that was. "Hey Risa. Where's Riku?" he said still not turning around. "Who cares! You have Dark's number!" the brunette shouted.

"No I don't. I have his wallet." Daisuke said correcting her as he put the thing in his pocket. "Daisuke-chan. Let me give it to him. I know his class." She said purring holding on Daisuke's arm. Daisuke shook her off, "Don't worry Risa I wouldn't want to put you out of your way" he said smirking as he walked off.

"B-b-but!"

"No buts! I insist!" he said running away before she could react to do anything. "DAISUKE NIWA! YOU WILL PAY!" She literally shouted as she threw a chair at him that he dodged without a problem. "Great. One more person out for my blood, I just hope they don't team up." He said as a sweat dropped. "Why must everyone be so violent?" he asked himself.

* * *

Miko: .

Mimi: --

Miko: Please?

Mimi: Fine. Please pity Miko because she needs help so please don't hesitate to give her ideas

Miko: And?

Mimi: Please review and she'll write the next chapter longer

Miko: Arigato!

Mimi: I'm still pissed about the chibi attack…


End file.
